1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated booty and more particularly pertains to a new heated booty for heating or cooling the foot of a wearer of the booty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated booties is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,308 describes a booty having heating elements therein for heating the booty, and a foot therein. Another type of heated booty is U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,680 which generally describes a heating system for gloved, socks and the like. Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,803 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,595.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes gel which can either be heated with heating elements or cooled by placing in a refrigerator.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a booty with gel therein such that the booty may be positioned in a refrigerator and the gel cooled. When placed upon a foot, the gel will thus cool the foot.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated booty that includes heating elements for heating gel within the booty. The heated gel thereby heats a foot when the booty is positioned on a foot.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a booty having a foot portion and an ankle portion. The booty includes an outer layer separated from an inner layer such that a chamber is defined between the inner and outer layers. A gel pack is positioned in the chamber. A plurality of heating elements is positioned in and extends through the gel pack. A control for selectively turning the heating elements on or off is electrically coupled to the heating elements and is mounted on the booty.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.